powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/Christina Valentina
Christina Valentina is a 4th-year student from Magister Academy; she is also secretly the 12th Holy Wizard Saint. The adopted daughter of Valentine Corporation’s CEO, Christina Valentina is also the class president. She stands to inherit her adoptive family’s shinbone lineage, and is always at odds with her brother because of that. She has enjoyed a privileged education, and is well versed in tea ceremony and traditional Swedish and Japanese cuisine — though she has tried to be creative in her cooking now and again, with decidedly mixed results. She is a talented spy, but lacks a general practical physique. She is quiet and unusually terse, but her few words often times betrays her inner loneliness; her emotions also run unusually high. Her Holy Wizard Saint name is Queen Thunder Tits and her number is Twelve. Because many boys are constantly talking about her some girls misinterpret this to mean Christina's promiscuous which the girls build on with increasingly false rumors which affects her already slim social life negatively. Information One day Christina Valentina walked into her dorm room and was a little thirsty. She saw a bottle of some kind of unknown soda on her dresser and drank it. Expansion soon followed in her rear and bust area. Poor Christina :P Now her breasts have their own fanclub, a set of six lechers from the boy's kendo and archery club. Abigail claims Christina is failing her math class because there is an inverse ratio between math grades and chest size. Personality Christina has a stoic and quiet demeanor, usually modest of her own ability, yet still very aware and in tune with it. Usually a calm and stoic individual, she can become highly agitated by the principle's lecherousness. Like Maribel she hides her sadness behind her cool exterior, but the love of her fellow magisters have helped to soften the pain of her wounds. Appearance Christina Valentina has dark peridot green eyes with short silky, wavy orange hair that reaches down to her neck. Sometimes she wears her hair in a short, side-ponytail on right side of her head. More than just a beautiful face, her body is very slender and mature for her age. One of her most significant physical features is her extremely busty chest, second only to her adoptive mother, Manami Valentina. Christina and her mother Manami the two biggest Bakunyuu in Ishana. Her appearance and manner of dress which is usually modest, has varied slightly throughout the various arcs. Because of her gorgeous body, almost all girls (except Abigail) think negatively of her, due to jealousy, and think of her as promiscuous and is taking money from Tyronne to date her. Even Irina Steinberg, who is very mature, thinks negatively of her and treats her badly. For casual clothing she usually wears jeggings with a tank top with a bikini under it and high heel sandals. She has a Magister armband pinned to her upper left arm to signify her status as the class representative. After drinking the magical expansion some her ass(ets) grew and she's not happy about them because it is rather difficult to find shirts, jackets and pants that fit her. Her shirts tend to rip or pop buttons. Seems to have a big enough pair of breasts can hypnotize men. For variety she sometimes complains about their weight, although they don't seem to hinder her athletically (somehow). In one arc she wins a queen of the beach contest simply by showing off some cleavage and in another she's chased by an entire gang who wanted to give her to their leader as a cheering up gift. They picked her specify because of her bust size, also her breasts are bouncy enough to reflect anything, including incoming missiles. She is know for her Bong 9 Body in Nitro City. Powers Paper Charm Magic- *Shikigami Conjuration- *Seal Creation- **Enslavement Branding- Peak Human Condition- *Peak Human Strength- *Peak Human Agility- She can change from one sword stance to the other in the blink of an eye. *Peak Human Reflexes- She can react faster than others can. *Peak Human Flexibility- She can stretch her limbs for important moves. *Peak Human Stamina- She is able to exert herself against many opponents for long periods of time. *Enhanced Unarmed Combat- She combat is so honed that she can take down many opponents on her own. Her combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. Sheathed Blade Proficiency- *Enhanced Swordsmanship- Hypnosis- Via her breasts Telepathic Negation- Deflection- Hobbies Iaido and Iaijutsu Blade Flash Although not good at sports, Christina is proficient in martial art, especially Iaido and Iaijutsu according to her younger sister, Tōka's statement, which can explain why she can decimate the rivals of Tyronne's love with ease (plus the fact that her handsaw doesn't get blood-stained after slicing Sylar Ω's neck). However she says because Otome excels in sports she admits she cannot stab someone like her to death. She's strong enough to resist Sylar Ω's sexual advances if she wishes to, though Marcus seems to overpower her easily. Jiu-Jitsu She is proficient in many martial arts, but is really proficient in Atemi Jiu-Jitsu and German Jiu-Jitsu; she's a 3rd dan black belt in both. Trivia Her best subjects are Japanese, English and Onmyōdō training, and her worst one is Mathematics. She plays beach volleyball during her free time. Her hobby/special skill is learning from Kana's charm lessons. The thing she finds enjoyable about the letter F are the days she’s spent since entering Class F, while the thing she finds depressing about the letter F is the day where she won’t be able to fit into an F cup anymore. She was called "Ponytail and Breasts" during class 3-F training using code names. In the "Girls you're interested in" ranking made by the boys during the Kaleidoscope War, she was ranked 2nd, with breasts listed as her best point. In the anime, the commentary next her vote tally said "Ponytail; big on top!" Her milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and damn right it betters than yours Category:Blog posts Category:Explicit Content